Divergent Fanfic
by Mousepop
Summary: One year later with no war. The next year's initiates through the eyes of many people. Four/Tris OC/OC Eric/OC Uriah/Marlene Zeke/Shauna Christina/Will OC/OC. Story is better than summary pleez review and follow and fav :) ;)
1. The Choosing Ceremony

Divergent Fanfic

_This is what would have happened if the war hadn't occurred; one year later._

_Tris &amp; Four: training transfers in Dauntless_

_Caleb &amp; Susan: training transfers in Erudite_

_Natalee &amp; John: training transfers in Abnegation_

_Sandra &amp; Ken: training transfers in Candor_

_Dana &amp; Charlie: training transfers in Amity_

CHAPTER ONE:

MOUSE'S POV:

Today was the day that we chose our faction. We either desert our family and seek our own life or stay and make them happy. My name is Qianya and today I'm going to leave Abnegation and go to Dauntless. My mum, Ying, was originally from Abnegation and my dad, Jun, was from Erudite. My older brother chose Erudite, which he succeeded in training and became a medicine scientist or something. Finally after 16 years of itchy, grey clothes and strict rules I can be free.

A few hours later I have a large Band-Aid over my left hand the ringing sounds of Dauntless exploding into cheers. I meekly smile and glance towards my parents. My mum seems happy but my dad is staring straight ahead with a neutral expression, which generally means he's not happy or doesn't know how to react to a certain situation. I sit down in a spare seat and drift off into a daydream, not really paying attention to the next person.

Suddenly, the flock of black-clothed people start walking off and slowly jogging towards the trains. Oh, how I love the trains…

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic! i hope u guys like it. review, like and do all the other stuff if u want! **

**BI! :)**


	2. The Trains

CHAPTER TWO:

TRIS'S POV:

Tobias and I were starting to jog towards the trains when out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of grey. Slowly, without quickening my pace, I turn around to see a girl with black hair smiling, her dark brown eyes shining brightly. An Abnegation transfer. Tobias seems to notice where I'm looking and silently whispers in my ear.

"A Stiff? Seems like this year's training is going to get interesting," Tobias slows down slightly and turns the corner, leading the pack of initiates.

"Yeah, I wonder if she's a Divergent too" I say, lowering my voice even more so that it is barely comes out.

Our conversation comes to an end when we start climbing the large, metal poles that lead us onto the trains. Quickly, as if to show the initiates to be faster or we'll miss the train, I haul myself up the ladders and wait on the platforms. Tobias is already waiting, obviously anxious to get back to the Dauntless compound before meeting someone unexpected.

The sound of the new horns on the train blasted into my face even though the train was several hundred metres away.

"Finally, about time. The train is getting slower and slower every day." Tobias said while smirking at me.

"Come on now we need to show the newbies how it's done" I say flashing the goofy grin that Uriah and Zeke often have on their faces.

I start running and easily jump onto the small ledge and press the button with my palm, sliding smoothly inside the carriage. I glance back to see most of the new initiates already inside, including the Abnegation girl. I shuffle over to Tobias, careful not to create a huge scene and nudge him on the arm.

"Did the Abnegation girl get in alright?" I say searching to find the Stiff, who was still smiling.

"Seems someone has a favourite pet already. And yeah she jumped on like she without so much trouble, unlike the Erudite who slipped and chipped a tooth."

Tobias is right I do seem to look out for the Abnegation more, maybe if she has trouble I'll help her with a few things like Tobias did with me.

MOUSE'S POV:

As soon as I heard the blast of the horns on the train I started getting excited. I've never ridden the trains before but I've seen the Dauntless do it thousands of times so it wouldn't be too hard, right? Then the train came around the corner and everyone started jogging again. I didn't really know what to do so I started jogging with them. The first person to jump was a tall guy wearing a simple t-shirt and pants. Out of the top of his neck I could see two lines that looked like a tattoo, but I wasn't sure. Then a girl with blonde hair jumped on and seemed to be searching for someone. Finally I decided that I would jump seeing that the doors were open. I leaped and surprisingly landed neatly inside the carriage, next to a short, brown-haired girl from Erudite. She was holding her mouth and what seemed like a tissue.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked sitting down next to her, studying her face. She had a small round face and bright blue eyes that glimmered even though she was in pain. Her curly brown hair was tied back in a neat ponytail and she seemed to be laughing.

"My name iz Hannah, I'm fine" she spoke with a weird accent, which I soon realised to be because of her chipped tooth.

"My name is Qianya, but I'm going to change it soon."

"Change what?" Hannah removed the tissue to reveal a white tooth with a chunk missing out of it.

"My name. I think it's too hard to say."

"Oh well I'm going to keep my name just how it is. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. What do you think our training is going to be like in Dauntless?" I ask, trying very hard not to be socially awkward.

"Dunno but I hope we don't die 'cuz I seriously do not want to die or become factionless." Hannah says looking around to see two other Erudites, two Candors and four Amity.

Suddenly someone with a very deep and loud voice speaks and says something about jumping or dying. I recognise the person as Four, Dauntless prodigy and next to him is Tris, his girlfriend.

Hannah looks at me with large eyes but seems to be looking behind me so I turn around to see the doors open even though the train is still in motion. I get it now. To prove we're brave enough we have to jump out of the train, onto a roof and not fall into the gap of which separates the train and building.

There are two flashes of black, then another flash of black which I assume were the instructors. They immediately stand up and head towards the back of the building where two of them disappear. The remaining instructor yells at us to jump or we'll either die or become factionless. An Amity seems to understand and takes the first jump, but underestimates the gap and tumbles down, screaming loudly. I see the danger in this now but to become Dauntless you have to be dauntless. I look at Hannah, smile, run and jump.


	3. Jumping

CHAPTER THREE:

ERIC'S POV:

One by one the initiates jump off and lands on the hands and knees onto the gravel. Many have grazes and torn clothes but that's just the beginning. I notice a Stiff who amazingly lands on her feet, smiling at me. I scoff and turn my back on them, face palm myself and turn back.

"Initiates! My name is Eric and I will be helping around with the training of both transfers and Dauntless-born. To see if you are brave enough the entrance test will be to jump into a crate off of this building." I squint at the initiates to find what seems like a weak or shy person, mentally hoping it's the Stiff. But it's not, the Stiff still has the stupid grin on her face that makes me want to slap her. "Stop smiling and follow me."

MOUSE'S POV:

I think Eric was directly speaking to me when he said to stop smiling since I was the only one grinning uncontrollably. Hannah barely made it onto the rooftop and was hanging on for dear life when I turned around to pull her up. She is about a foot shorter than I am, and quite light so I had no trouble pulling her up.

We started following Eric and came to a stop at a ledge which stops people from falling over the rooftop.

"Your entrance test will be to jump off this ledge into the hole below." Eric was smirking at how the initiates were dumb-founded.

"Is there water or something at the bottom?" An Erudite asked, waiting for an answer but Eric just shrugged.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Now who wants to go first?" Eric said, scanning the crowd, looking for a volunteer.

After 5 seconds or so my Abnegation side kicked in and my mouth automatically said "I'll go first." It took me a while to realise what I had said but I decided that I may as well do it.

"Ahh, a Stiff going first again this year. Last year it was a Stiff as well. Maybe they all want a death wish."

I ignored Eric and boldly said "Maybe it's because we're brave." I was looking directly at Eric and studying his face. He had two piercing on his right eyebrow, one on his lip and a faded scar on his left cheek.

I got up the ledge, flashed my goofy smile again, taunting Eric and jumped. The feeling was amazing it was like I could fly but I couldn't at the same time. I entered the dark hole in the ground and fell onto a strong net. I laughed and said to myself that, we should be able to do this everyday.

Suddenly the net lowered itself and out came a pair of strong hands to help me get out.

"It's fine. I can get out myself." I said still smiling.

"What's your name? If it's too complicated you can choose a new name." the voice was very deep and also familiar.

I looked at where the voice came from, my eyes still adjusting to the light and said "My name is Mouse." Then I jumped off the net and stood to watch the person say "Tris make the announcement! First jumper Mouse!"

"First jumper, Mouse!" Tris repeated into the crowd, where cheers and applause rose.

"Welcome to Dauntless." The deep voice of which belonged the Four said.

My smile widened.


	4. Tour around Dauntless

CHAPTER FOUR

FOUR'S POV:

Tris seems to be very curious about the new Abnegation, who didn't even react to the name 'Stiff' as Eric soon found out. Maybe Tris is right on Mouse being Divergent, either way she is pretty cool. She doesn't hit on me like all the other girls do but look at me with curiosity as if she is working out who I am.

Soon all the initiates have jumped and Tris and I start the introduction.

"My name is Four and this is Six," I say pausing to look at Tris. "And we will be training the transfers, while Lynn and Zeke will be training the Dauntless-born" Then the Dauntless-born, as if rehearsed, follow Lynn and Zeke, leaving us seven transfers. A hand slowly creeps up.

"Yes?" Tris answered in a tone which she had been practising, trying to intimidate the transfers.

"I hope I'm not being rude or anything but why are your names numbers?" A girl from Candor asked. I looked at her and saw that standing next to her was nearly an exact replica of her. Her identical twin, probably. Tris sighed and replied "One of the benefits in Dauntless is something called free will" She giggled slightly, probably mentally cursing herself not to be an Amity.

"Follow us and we'll show you around the place." I say hoping to draw the attention away from Tris, since she was slightly blushing.

I start walking in front, signalling Tris to walk beside me. She catches my drift and picks up the pace.

"I like it when you blush," I say showing off my half-grin.

"I like it when you smile," Tris replies edging closer to me. We stop at the Pit and Tris speaks up. "Initiates this is the Pit, where the line of bravery and idiocy is no more than an inch away. There has been many deaths already and will be many more."

We continue walking towards the Chasm where I hear a few initiates gasp.

"This is the Chasm, the centre of life in Dauntless. You'll learn to love it. Through here is the dining hall, where you will eat most of your meals." Tris pauses as we continue walking towards the initiates' dorms. I speak up giving Tris a break.

"You'll be sleeping here," I say pointing towards the room. "Find yourself a bed and get dressed. There are showers and toilets at the back. Meet in the dining hall for dinner and get ready for training at 7:OO sharp! Be late and you're factionless."

Tris and I exit the double doors and walk towards the Chasm, our hands entwined.

"Four?" Tris asks with a little puppy-face.

"Yes, Six?" I answer mimicking her.

"What do you think about our bunch this year?"

"Well I don't like how Stevie and Jaq are hitting on you and I disapprove Chantelle hitting on me. Mouse is fine, the twins, Angel and Caroline are okay and Hannah is quiet. Kian and Zappo are surprisingly well behaved and …" I pause trying to think of something to say, but Tris seems to understand as she leans in for a kiss. One that's filled with understanding and love and excitement. As we pull away Tris says

"Come on Toby, let's get some food."

I grin and together we walk towards the dining hall, hand in hand.


	5. The Dining Hall

CHAPTER FIVE:

HANNAH'S POV:

As soon as Four and Six leave Qianya and I find two beds next to each other, by the wall.

"Hey Qianya, do you wanna go to the dining hall together?"

"Hannah, my name isn't Qianya anymore its Mouse."

"What? Like the animal?"

"Yes, exactly like the animal."

"But wouldn't that be umm…" I knew what I meant but I couldn't really put it into words.

"Ironic? Yeah it's meant to be like that. Anyway let's stop talking and go to dinner, I'm starving!"

I smile at Hannah and she smiles back as we head off to the dining hall, in our new Dauntless clothes.

When we arrive, the dining hall is already packed with people that it's difficult to even move. I look around to see a couple of 4 people leaving from their seats.

"There!" I say, half yelling over the chatter.

"Perfect. Let's go!" Mouse gently grabs my arm and leads me through the crowd of people. "May we sit down?" Mouse asks a tall guy, sitting next to the spare chairs.

"Hey Mouse!" A pretty girl with short brown hair says. "Hi, umm… Hannah! It's Hannah isn't it?"

I smile, trying very hard not to be awkward, thankfully Mouse notices and says.

"Yes, nice to meet you, we were just wondering if it was okay for us to sit here to eat." Mouse asks, still grinning like she was on the train.

"Sure thing! My name is Christina and this is Four. I believe you guys have already met him, right? And next to him is my dear friend Tr-"

"Chris, let the initiates rest and eat, will ya? You're spitting half you food on them and half the food on the table." A girl with blonde hair says, trying to be polite. "I'm Six as the initiates know me and Tris as my friends know me."

I decided to eat the chicken schnitzel with some mashed potatoes.

"How do you know us Christina?" Mouse asks, taking a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Four and Tris told me about the first jumper and her friends. Are you really from Abnegation?"

"Yeah but I want to fit in here more" I said mumbling my last words.

Suddenly the entire dining hall erupted in noises, which were mostly from metal cups banging on tables. Quickly I downed my water and joined in, banging the metal cups as quickly as I can.


	6. Dauntless Cake

CHAPTER SIX:

CHRISTINA'S POV:

I was drinking my bowl of pumpkin soup with brown bread and talking to Tris about getting together for a shopping day, when a voice cut me off. She was talking to Four about whether she and her friend could sit down. I remember her! She was the first jumper that Tris and Four had told me about.

"Hey, Mouse! Hi umm… Hannah! It's Hannah isn't it?"

"Yes, nice to meet you, we were just wondering if it was okay for us to sit here to eat."

"Sure thing. My name is Christina and this is Four. I believe you guys already met him, right? And next to him is my dear friend, Tr-"

"Chris, let the initiates rest and eat will ya? You're spitting half you food on them and half on the table." Tris said, looking up from her hamburger.

I still didn't believe that till this day Tris' favourite foos was still a hamburger with tomato sauce.

I went back to my soup which by now was cold. I sighed, and decided to ask Mouse some questions.

"So was it true that you stood up to Eric on you first day?"

Mouse looked up from her spaghetti, clearly confused.

"Why? Is Eric really mean or something?"

"OMG! You don't know?" I said to which Mouse replied by shaking her head. "He's like evil." I had dropped my voice down really low and even Four and Tris were listening now. "When I was an initiate he made me hang off of the Chasm with my bare hands. He finds pleasure in things that are cruel and violent. Watch out for him."

Then the cups started banging and automatically I started banging my own cup, which was still half full. After making my clothes and most of the table wet, everyone stopped. Then like always, Max spoke about our beliefs and to make Dauntless proud.

I yawned. It wasn't very late but after working at the shopping centre, selling and making clothes, I was very tired. I yawned again and bid everyone goodbye and told Tris that I was going to find Will. As I was heading out, I grabbed 2 slices of Dauntless cake and wrapped them in serviettes.

Will was working late today in the technology room. Being a transfer from Erudite, he knew a lot of things about computers. Plus he enjoyed working there, because he can be Dauntless and smart at the same time.

I turned the corner and crashed straight into someone. Will!

"Oooof. Oh dear, I am so sorry. I was looking for Chris-" Will was too busy picking up the cakes and apologizing that he didn't realise it was me. I was very happy, so I leaned in a gently kissed his cheek. He looked up and finally realized it was me. He attacked my mouth, pulling me closer and we stayed like that for around 3 minutes before I pulled back.

"Did you have soup for dinner?" Will asked

"Oh sorry I forgot to take a breath mint. I was busy looking for you." I said scrambling in my jeans' pockets for mints.

"No it's fine. It's just that when I tasted soup I got a bit hungry."

"Oh Will! I forgot that you didn't have dinner yet. Come on let's go back to our apartment to get something to eat. I also brought Dauntless cake." I said smiling.

Together we walked down the corridor, heading towards our apartment.


	7. I HEART U

CHAPTER SEVEN:

TRIS'S POV:

Not long after Christina left, Tobias wanted to go too, so I went as well. That's when I remembered something I forgot to mention.

"Toby, we forgot to tell the initiates something important!" I stopped walking and looked at Tobias.

"What is it?" Tobias looked really worried with his dark eyebrows raised.

"About the ranking system, and how only the top 10 will become members." I finished speaking and continued walking again Tobias following closely.

"Oh that." Tobias sighed. "I thought it was really important." He smiled and went to reach for my hand. "We'll tell them tomorrow. Besides I haven't got to spend any time with you today."

"Tobias, you work with me and we live together. We basically see each other 24/7." We had reached our apartment, number 1046, when Tobias shifted in front of me and swiftly unlocked the door.

"My lady." Tobias said with a bad accent, bowing very low.

"Why, thank you Sir Tobias Eaton." I replied, curtsying and stepping inside. I hear a small click and before I can turn around Tobias has his warm hands around my waist, pulling me towards him. Then he turned me around himself and starts kissing my mouth. Oh how I love him. His kiss was filled with love and joy and also desire. I smiled against his lips and lifted my hands up to his neck, twisting his little soft curls.

We stayed like that for over 10 minutes, our tongues dancing and exploring each other's mouths. I couldn't stop myself from thrusting my hip forward. This must have surprised Tobias as he made a low gurgling sound, then slowly picked me up and carried me towards the bedroom.

He easily carried me and messily took off his shoes and socks, as I took off mine.

Just as I crawled under our blankets, Tobias jumped in, flinging me up.

"Ahhh!" I landed softly on the mattress but Tobias thought I had hurt myself.

"Tris, are you alright?" Tobias was also under the blankets and was taking his shirt off. I stopped and just looked at him. He saw me staring at him but didn't say anything. I quickly also took off my long-sleeved shirt, revealing a black tank top and black, lacy bra.

"Well since you enjoyed the view, can I enjoy mine as well?" He asked, now laying down with the covers over him.

"Hmm, let me think… maybe tomorrow because I am awfully tired right now. Can you pass me one of your spare shirts?" I said, sarcastically, but Tobias didn't realize.

"Sure, let me get you one." He said as he removed the covers. Quickly, before he could leave, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down, reaching to grab the covers. I shuffled over, closing the gap between us and laid my head on his chest.

"I was being sarcastic. Goodnight Toby. I love you."

Tobias smiled and whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling me. "I love you more. More than all the stars in the galaxy."

"Well I love you that much multiplied by 1000." I said, thinking that I'd won.

"I love you a thousand infinites more than whatever you say."

I chuckled, shuffled even closer, hugging his chest. "Does that even make sense?"

"Everything makes sense when I'm with you."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, soothed by Tobias's steady breathing.


	8. Guns

CHAPTER EIGHT:

MOUSE'S POV:

My first thought in the morning was that I was late, but it turns out I was 30 minutes early.

Six, or Tris and Four were already setting up targets for shooting when I entered through the double doors.

The instructors hadn't told us where to meet for training so I assumed it was in the training room. Because I had arrived early, I didn't know what to do, so I sat on the floor, against the wall and looked around. On one side of the room, there were punching bags and mats. On another wall, there were wooden targets and on the opposite wall there were foam targets. Beside me was a little whiteboards and in the centre was a large yoga mat.

Finally the other initiates arrived and we got started.

"Okay guys, before we start Six has some important news to tell you." Four said, leaning against the wall.

"In the transfers' class, there are 9 initiates and in the Dauntless-born there are 7. Combined we have 16 people but only 10 will become proper members." Six paused as Four brought the whiteboard over. "This is the ranking system. To stay, you will have to score above the red line. Also transfers and Dauntless-born are ranked together, so learn well and live."

"Training will be split into 2 sections, physical and mental. For physical, you will learn combat moves, hoe to shoot a gun and how to throw knives." Four said, still leaning on the wall and looking bored.

"Now grab a gun and find a target."

"But you haven't told us what the mental part of training is." A tall guy with dirty-blonde hair said, his blue eyes wide.

Four stood up properly and quickly replied. "That's for us to know and you to find out. NOW MOVE!"

Quickly we scurried for the table with guns. Then Six walked over to us and demonstrated how to properly hold and shoot a gun.

"Hold the gun like this and prepare for the recoil. She took a deep breath, aimed exhaled and shot.

Bullseye.

I started clapping, but slowly stopped when everyone looked at me and dint clap along. I chuckled nervously and pretended I didn't do anything.

I stood in front of a target and tried to copy Six. Legs apart, shoulders back, arms straight and focus. Breathe in, aim, breathe out, shoot. The gun fired but the recoil was stronger than I had anticipated. The bullet went just below the left shoulder, but I was the first to hit target.

Hannah was examining the gun, the twins, Angel and Caroline were aiming but had trouble pulling the trigger. Zappo, the tall dude with dirty-blonde hair was shooting but hadn't hit the bullseye yet. Next to him was a tall, brown-haired guy who had a calm expression on his face, poking his tongue out while aiming and shooting. I hadn't got the chance to finish looking, when Eric came in, making me turn around and stay focused.

I did the same as before but this time the bullet hit where the heart would have been. My aim still wasn't very good because the red bullseye was in the middle of the stomach. Suddenly, I felt a presence on me. I assumed it was Eric so I didn't turn around but started shooting again. Out of the couple times I shot 5 hit the bullseye and a few went near.

"I didn't think you could shoot, Stiff"

I didn't react at all, not even to the mean nickname just to piss off Eric, which it did. I smirked as Four announced for us to take a 5 minute break and to prepare for knife-throwing.

As I went to put my gun back a soft yet calm voice said to me.

"You're really brave, you know." I turned around to see the tall guy with brown-hair. "My name is Kian and over there is my bud, Zappo." He pointed t the tall blonde guy.

"Thanks. I'm Mouse."

"Huh an ironic name. I like it, I'm from Erudite by the way." He smiled.

"I'm from Dauntless. Was an Abnegation." I said grinning back at him. Something about him makes me feel happy and curious.

"Uhh we should …"

Before Kian could finish, Six called us over.

"Come on." I said. "Wouldn't want to make them mad, our future is in their hands."


	9. AN

Hey guys this isnt a real post thing it's just an author note. i was wondering whether to put in a Dauntless or Candor game in one of the Pedrad bro's parties. please let me know and give me suggestions.

i feel really lonely cuz u guys arent sending me any feedback...

anyway BIII the next chapter will come out either today or tomorrow :)


	10. A New Friend

CHAPTER NINE:

KIAN'S POV:

I see her, out of the corner of my eye. Her dark hair is tied back into a messy bun and she's wearing a black shirt with red shorts.

Eric is watching her closely, assessing at how she stands and shoots. She bites her lip and pulls the trigger. I stare my eyes wide. Not only is she pretty but she has a brilliant aim.

After practising for like 5 seconds, Four tells us to have a break. I nudge Zappo on the arm and say to him that I'm going to talk to Mouse.

"Okay dude, make me proud."

"Seriously? I'm just saying hi."

"Of course." Zappo looks convinced but I know that was filled with sarcasm.

As I was awkwardly walking towards her, she had her back to me and was putting away her gun.

"You're really brave, you know." She turned so I could see her face.

Her eyes were dark brown but seemed to be shining and her lips were a natural pink colour. "My name is Kian and over there is my bud, Zappo."

"Thanks. I'm Mouse."

I stopped and thought how clever her name was.

"Huh an ironic name. I like it. I'm from Erudite be the way." She grinned and I grinned back.

"I'm from Dauntless. Was Abnegation."

"Uhh, we should…." I didn't know what to say, but luckily Six called us over.

"Come on. Wouldn't want to make them mad, our future is in their hands."

I nod and we head towards Four and Six, who are standing near the table of knives.

As I stand next to Zappo, I notice Mouse smile and stand next to a short brown-haired girl. I think her name is Hannah, but I'm not 100% sure.

"Okay guys, listen up! We're going to teach you how to throw knives. Tr- Six would you please get into position." Four said and straight away Stevie sniggered.

Stevie is a short guy with tons of freckles and brownish-red hair. In short words he was a huge jerk who thought he was the best.

I watch Four and Six, but am really surprised when Six walks to stand in front of the target. Oh, I think I know what's going to happen.

Four stands straight with his feet apart and has his left hand straight in front of him and right hand behind his head. He smiles at Six and throws. The knife lands 30cm from Six's left elbow. He throws again without a pause and this time it lands 10 cm from right thigh.

I bite my tongue and unconsciously look at Mouse. She is biting her lip when she looks at me. How awkward, she must have thought I was staring at her.

Suddenly, Four throws the last knife and it nips Six's ear, causing it to bleed slightly. However they smile at each and gently kiss. I see Chantelle really pissed since she thought Four was single and Jaq and Stevie have their mouths open, not believing what they were seeing. I sneak a peek at Mouse and she has this 'seriously-guys-it's-SO-obvious' look on her face.

"Kian, what are you doing?" I turn around to see Mouse.

"Uh, nothing."

"Yeah I can see. You're supposed to get a handful of knives and start throwing at the targets." She hands me three small but sharp knives and takes another three for herself.

"Thanks."

"Come on, there's still two spare targets over there." She points and heads towards them. Quickly I follow noticing the instructors looking at us.

Mouse stands straight, her left and in front of her and her right hand behind her head. She's staring at the wooden targets and bites her lip. I smile on the inside because she's trying to copy exactly what Four did.

I try to but epically fail as my throw misses the target and nips a small chunk out. I jump when I hear the loud bang.

I look at Mouse, eyes wide and stare at the target in front of her. She's on her second knife as there is one knife on the floor but she's grinning. Her knife hit exactly where would have been the private parts of the person. I smile and focus on my own target. I throw again and surprisingly it lands on the shoulder of the target.

"Great job." Mouse says.

"Thanks, but not as good as you." I say back smiling to show off my top teeth.

"Well, let's just say that person wasn't very lucky." She smiles.

I like it when she smiles because it makes her eyes glimmer.

We practise until lunch when the instructors dismiss us. But when I turn around I see three people instead of two.

"That's Eric. You know the one the Abnegation pissed off. And the one you were flirting with." Zappo was grinning and wiggling his eyebrows which didn't annoy me as much as he had anticipated.

"I was not! We were just being friendly."

"Sure, sure that's what they all say but soon you'll be having kids together." Zappo said still crazily wiggling his eyebrows.

"Seriously Zappo? I can't believe how immature you are. Anyway let's get some lunch I'm hungry." Just as I finish speaking Eric brushes past me, pushing me towards Zappo. "What the he-"

"What?" He had turned around and was glaring at me.

"Nothing."

When we got in through the double doors leading into the dining hall the hall was again packed and exploding with noise. I could hardly find a spare seat when Zappo poked my arm.

"Hey look it's Hannah."

"Who's Hannah?"

"Well since you were too busy staring at the Abnegation I was talking to her friend. Hannah is her name and she's sitting next to your fiancé."

"Okay Zap seriously, stop it. Her name's Mouse so you don't always have to call her the Abnegation you know."

"Fine come on let's get some food."

As Zappo and I went towards Mouse and Hannah's table I whispered to Zappo.

"Dude can you please try and remain sensible and don't humiliate me?" I asked but all I got was a cheeky grin.

"Hey there can we sit with you guys?" Zappo asked still smirking at me.

Mouse looked at Hannah eyebrows raised questioning whether to say yes or no, but replied almost without hesitation.

"Sure." Hannah smiled as Mouse shuffled over allowing two people to sit down.

The dinner was very awkward as none of us knew what to say, but I had been thinking of something and finally had my answer. I looked at my friend and my new friends, noticing that Mouse seemed to be distant. Maybe she was thinking about her family?

"Hey after lunch we should get-"

"Tattoos!" Mouse finished my sentence and I raised my eyebrows.

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Just a hunch I guess." She was smiling and Hannah was slowly nodding.

"Yeah! That's a great idea love-birds." As soon as the words slipped from Zappo's mouth I softly punched him on the arm. Mouse had turned red and was focusing on her beef stew trying not to have heard what Zappo said.

"So sorry. It slipped out I don't really mean it." Zappo said but I could tell he was laughing his arse off on the inside. "Dude stop being embarrassed. You're redder than Mouse."

"So do you like our instructors?" I ask trying very hard to change the subject.

"They're okay" Hannah said finishing her weird salad looking thing.

"Yeah but Chantelle is blind." Mouse adds.

"What?" Zappo asks clearly confused but I get what she means.

"Yeah, she and Jaq and Stevie don't get that Four and Six are together and make a cute couple." I say to Mouse.

"Hmm. Exactly, plus Chantelle is really…"

"Bitchy?" Hannah says

"Yeah." Mouse and I say at the same time.

"Come on Mouse hurry up and finish your food all the other initiates have gone to spend their free time already!" Hannah says clearly excited to get tattoos.

"Mkay m done." Mouse says stuffing in her last mouthful and gulping down some water. "Let's go."

**SORRY MY CHAPTERS ARENT THAT EVEN THIS ONE IS REALLY LONG BUT IM TRYING TO GET TO THE D&amp;C AS FAST AS I CAN. STILL NEED SOME IDEAS **

**PS NO OFFENCE TO ALL THE CHANTELLE, JAQ AND STEVIES OUT THERE **


	11. Getting Tattoos

CHAPTER TEN:

HANNAH'S POV:

Finally after getting lost twice and asking a drunken guy where the tattoo parlour we turned the corner and found what was the so-called tattoo place. They had blocks of glass that had a picture imprinted inside, so if people wanted that one they could easily take the glass out of the slot.

I ended up choosing the first one I saw which was a butterfly with a lion's head which Mouse said represented my personality very well. I had it tattooed on my left shoulder. Kian chose the Dauntless flames on his lower back and Zappo chose a cloud with lightening coming out of it on his thigh. Mouse however didn't know which to get so she spent nearly 10 minutes deciding in the end she got four black tiger scratches, each one representing a family member she left behind.

After getting our tattoos done we had to wrap them up in white cloth to prevent any dirt getting trapped inside the skin.

"Can someone help me?" I asked having trouble keeping my sleeve up and tying the cloth and the same time.

"Here, you hold your sleeve and I'll tie it up." Mouse said

"Thanks. Do you need any help with yours?"

"Nah I'm good." After Mouse had finished my cloth she lifted up her shirt, not revealing anything but her stomach.

"Kian." Zappo said making a weird noise.

"What?"

"Look." Zappo said pointing at Mouse.

"So?"

"So…"

I could see Mouse was struggling and just as I was going to help her, Zappo pushed Kian into Mouse and bumped her gently.

"Sorry." Kian mumbled looking really embarrassed. "Zap pushed me."

"It's fine. I just can't seem to get the stupid cloth wrapped up properly." Mouse had her eyebrows scrunched and had the tip of her tongue out.

"Ahh..." Kian looked at Zappo who was frantically nodding.

"I think Kian wants to help you." I say smiling at Kian. Zappo winks at and then bro-fists me.

"Okay thanks, I thought it would have been easy."

"Yeah, not really. The tattoo people should do it for us. I mean like…"

"Yeah" Mouse sighed and dropped the cloth. "Ahh fric. Now I need another one."

"I'll get you one" I say, walking towards the counter to grab another piece of cloth.

"Dude hold Mouse's shirt while she ties the cloth man." Zappo says just as I get back.

"I got you two just in case." I say.

Mouse seems to be distracted and doesn't fully get that if Kian is holding her shirt he can just rip it off any time, but instead gives it end to him and grabs another cloth.

"Thanks Kian." Mouse says finally finished. Now we have to help Kian and Zappo. "Here turn around and I'll help you tie the bandage."

Kian swiftly turns around and doesn't even bother with the whole 'wearing your shirt' process, he just rips it off so people in the tattoo parlour all can see.

"Doooode….." Zappo says while heading towards the counter getting yet another white cloth. Then with ease, he tears out the Velcro and wraps it around his thigh without trouble.

"That was quick" I say leaning against the wall.

"Yeah. My hands are good!" He had this weird expression on his face and was flexing his fingers.

"Okaay…"

I turn my attention back to Mouse and Kian but to my surprise they're a couple metres back and were making out! Like actual… oh wait, that's not them. Whoops!

The two were standing facing each other, smiling stupidly and not saying anything. Omg I can't believe that only yesterday I was like that too!

"Guys, do any of you know what time it is?" Zappo asks, sounding serious for once.

"Time for us to head back I think." Mouse replies still looking at Kian who was doing the same.

"I still can't believe that girls and boys have to be in the same room! I mean at least put a divider, or something." I say as we're entering through the double doors.

"Yeah I agree. Like its okay for us guys, but for girls well you know." Kian said.

"Yeah dude they've got special lady-parts that guys don't need to see." Zappo says as we find our way towards our beds.

Mouse and I have beds that are next the each other but the guys weren't very keen on sitting in the cold floor, so Mouse and I sat on my bed while the guys sat on Mouse's bed.

"Hey we should play a game since it's nowhere near dinner yet." Mouse suggests, looking around.

"I know!" Zappo shouts, startling me. "We can play 'Never have I ever.' I'll start and we'll each have five lives."

I put up five fingers which Mouse slowly copies.

"Never have I ever worn a dress."

I roll my eyes and put one finger down, Mouse however just smiles at me.

"Have you never worn a dress before?"

"Nope. I got to wear the boys' uniform in Abnegation because they had ran out.

"What about skirts?"

Mouse just shakes her head and looks towards Kian.

"Never have I ever had a blood nose."

This time Zappo and I both put a finger down, but Mouse still had five fingers up and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay my shot. Never have I ever punched someone."

I look around but to my disappointment nobody has their finger down.

Mouse speaks up.

"Never have I ever dated anyone."

Damn I think. Not only is she missing out on some good stuff but she just got one of everyone's fingers down.

We go again.

"Never have I ever been to the Amity compound."

Finally I see Kian and Mouse's fingers go down.

"You've been to Amity before?" Zappo asks Kian.

"Yeah in a field trip with the class. You were sick that day so you didn't go."

I looked at Mouse, questioning why she had been to Amity when clearly she wasn't an Amity.

"My parents were our faction's ambassador so my dad thought it was a good experience if I went as well."

"But don't you have 2 younger siblings?" Kian asked.

I waited curiously for an answer.

"Yeah but they stayed with Keving. He's my older brother."

"So how many kids are there in your family?" Zappo asked, looking really confused.

"There's Kevin he's turning eighteen, me sixteen, Alvin he's nearly thirteen and Mimi, she's only ten. Do any of you have siblings?"

"Well I have an older sister, Catherine, she's 20 and of course is a Candor.

Zappo chuckles and says that he's the only child. Lucky him.

"Well I have 2 older brothers: Lucas and Lachlan they're twins but one went to Amity and the other went to Candor."

I see Mouse give Kian a small smile but I try very hard to remember if I have heard of Lucas or Lachlan.

"Which one went to Candor?" I ask.

"Lucas. But I think he changed his name to Lue or something."

"Oh yeah! I rememeber Lue. He was tall like you with brown hair and would always yell out 'yeah' really loudly."

"Sorry to interrupt but dinner starts in 2 minutes and I highly suggest you go early to get seats." I turn around to see Angel, one of the twins.

"I'm Angel and this is my sis, Caroline." Caroline shyly waved beaming a small smile.

"Nice to meet you and thanks for the advice. We might as well go now." Zappo said, getting up from Mouse's was neat, now crumpled bed.

As we (me, Mouse, Zappo, Kian, Angel and Caroline) left I can just barely hear Kian say to Mouse.

"Sorry about the crumpled bed. I tried to make it neat again"

"It's fine, just a bed anyway. Nothing important."

**Hey guys thanks for reading hope you enjoy what's happening so far. The next chapter contains some memories of Eric and my OC's activities. If you don't like it please don't read I tried not to be too graphic. But I also promise that in the end Eric will be brought to justice! ;) aka jail **

**BI! ;)**


	12. An Invitation For A Party

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

ERIC'S POV:

I scoffed loudly. I'm not even sure why but I was just remembering the sweet times. I was thinking how Teagan and I had got together for nearly a whole month! I'm not really the romantic boyfriend, but despite me trying very hard, she dumped me in the end. Just as well because people were getting suspicious of her bruises and marks.

I entered the dining hall 20 minutes early hoping to get a good seat but ended up sitting next to some lame kid. Teagan was there as well, half way across the room talking to Layna, her so-called friend.

I try not to stare but my teenage side of me win.

She was just wearing a black tank-top with dirty shorts. I stare at her big boobs, trying to look away but fighting hormones just make it worse.

I look over at the food and scoop up some mashed potatoes, quickly eating.

In my mind I'm remembering the sweet moments I had while we were going out.

We had been partying and drinking all night so it was all hazy to remember but I smile when I do remember. I had stumbled into her apartment kicking her alarm clock which shattered to the ground. The alcohol had taken over me so I was snogging her for at least a good 30 minutes. Then without warning she started to unbutton her shirt.

I grinned at my mashed potatoes.

We had fun that night but I got her pregnant since we didn't have any protection. She had the child aborted, probably scared. That bitch.

She was giggling first and muttering how her boobs were getting in the way and how they were bouncing when she ran.

My fantastic reminisce was suddenly interrupted by a loud group of diners who had burst into the dining hall. Idiots!

Quickly I ate the rest of the potatoes, downing two cups of water and walking out of the dining hall. I can't stand loud, rude jerks si I went to the training room to sharpen up some skills.

CAROLINE'S POV:

Normally because I'm the older twin people assume I'm the more 'fun' twin? I don't get it. Just because we're twins doesn't mean we don't have different personalities.

As we sat down at one of the end tables I noticed a few things:

There were no elderly people.

The instructors were having a mini food fight with a few others.

On the table were several large bottles of beer.

"Are you looking for someone?" my sister whispered in my ear.

"Nah just observing stuff. Have you noticed there are no really _old_ people "

"Yeah, dunno why though." Angel had turned her attention back to our group of friends.

"What are you doing?" Mouse asked Zappo.

"Oh nothin' just checking out the booze."

"More like drinking it." Hannah said, before Mouse replied with a couple of nods and a few giggles.

"Anyway what is the drinking age around here? Zappo asked looking around the table.

"Wait look." I said pointing underneath the large bottles.

It was the drinking rules.

RULES AND REGULATIONS FOR CONSUMING ALCOHOL

Drinker must be at least 16 years of age to consume any alcoholic products.

If the drinker is too intoxicated please remove all alcohol and lead to infirmary.

Fights, arguments, etc are to be dealt without the use of alcohol.

FINES APPLY. POINTS WILL BE TAKEN.

"Cool! I can drink!" Zappo said, reaching for a metal cup.

"Wait dude. Are you even sixteen yet?" Kian asked, snatching the cup away.

"Of course! I turned sixteen 2 months ago."

"Okay man but don't drink too much. We have training tomorrow." Kian handed over the cup back, as Zappo unscrewed the lid and poured some in.

"Mmm, alcohol….. Are you guys gonna have some?"

Everyone shook their heads but Mouse agreed.

"Are you sixteen yet?" Kian asked, making sure both of them aren't breaking the law.

"Yeah turned sixteen 8 days ago."

I crinkled my nose. Why does she want some? Beer is disgusting, with a capital 'D'.

Zappo on the other hand just grinned and handed her the bottle. She then poured the tiniest amount, but accidently poured too much.

"Shoot! I'm not going to be able to finish this whole cup!"

"Woah! Abnegation don't swear!" Hannah said eating her mashed potatoes with mini sausages.

"Yeah, and it's not even a full cup it's only half full." Angel pointed out.

Mouse just sighed and gulped down some beer.

"Eww, it's gross! I should have just drank some water."

"I think it's brilliant!" A new voice said. I looked around to see a tall guy with dark skin and the goofiest smile ever. "Sorry to interrupt but my name is Uriah the smaller, cooler, awesome, fun, funny, handsomer Pedrad. I'm one of the new leaders."

"Woah. A Dauntless leader." Angel and I said at the same time.

"Yeah I'm just popping by to invite you guys for a PARTAY!" I think he purposely said party weird but I smiled back.

"All of us?" Hannah asked

"Yeah its okay though I'm not gonna drug you and kill you in a basement or anything." He laughed and started walking away, towards the instructors' table.

"So where's the party?" Kian shouted

"At my apartment on Friday night at six. Just follow your ears. And wear layers!"

I thought for a moment. Today is Wednesday so tomorrow then Friday, cool.

ANGEL'S POV:

After the random guy named Uriah left I went back to eating my stir-fry. I wonder what we're doing tomorrow in training?

"Guys look!" Caroline pointed towards the stage. The Dauntless leader, Max, was standing there with a microphone but was still talking to someone. Then he nodded and turned, facing the crowd of diners.

_BANG BANG BANG_

Great the cups have started that means Max is going to speak soon.

"Good evening Dauntless, I hope you are enjoying the dinner and the fine weather. Welcome again initiates, but I have news. In case your instructors haven't told you that only the top 10 initiates will become members. Dauntless-born and transfers will be ranked together so you better prepare yourselves. The remaining initiates who did not pass will become factionless. On Friday, Zoella, (I luv her, check her out on Youtube) one of our facility workers will be on maternity leave until her child is at least 8 months. We also welcome our missionary leader, Brock, back from 2 months in factionless headquarters. Thank you I hope you have an enjoyable evening. Remember to make Dauntless proud! Goodnight!"

As Max turned around to leave, applause and cheering rose. Do Dauntless always clap like this? I might go deaf soon.

Soon, Caroline and I bid our new buddies goodnight and left to go back to the dorms, talking the whole way.

**Hey guys I still need some ideas about c or d **** thanx **


	13. AN 2

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry the next chap is taking so long, i'm currently typing it up but I've already written the next three chapters up.**

**I'm also going to be away for a while (43 days) because i'm going overseas. i will keep on updating though and writing so when i come back there will be loads of chapters.**

**I'm also planning to start a fanfic about The Fault In Our Stars! OMG i love it so much but hate it at the same time, like why! (im not telling anyone incase they havent read it yet)**

**The fanfic will probably be less complex and will have a happier ending.**

**ps i STILL need ideas for Candor or Dauntless...**

**Peace out! BOOP! (TOBUSCUS GAMES)**


	14. AN 3

OMG GUYS!

I AM OFFICIALLY BACK AND WHILE I WAS ON HOLIDAYS I SPENT QUITE A LOT OF TIME WRITING SO NOW U GUYS HAVE HEAPS sadly i am going on a roadtrip tomorrow but i will be back on the 27th with a surprise!

ps the surprise is related to divergent and christmas

have a merry christmas :D


	15. Sorry

Omg guys I am sooooo sorry! When I was on holiday literally every single day I would at least write a few pages and I hv written up about two notebooks worth of writing. I promised myself that I would desert u guys but after writing I feel as if I am trapped. I made the stories too long and so detailed that it wold take me years just to finish.

I hope u guys understand. The good thing is that I will be starting a new divergent series about tris and four and hopefully a tfios fanfic. i luv u guys sooo much thanx for reading and liking it means a lot to me :)

Hope u guys hv had a great Christmas and new years! I am so excited for 2015!

Sorry….. biiiiiii (but I will be back :D)


End file.
